Seputih Hati
by Rainbow-san
Summary: Niji x Aka. Angst Gagal! AU. akashi akan selalu ada. Nijimura tak pernah merasakan namanya kehilangan hingga batas waktu itu datang. Terimakasih sudah membaca


_Nijimura x Akashi_

 _AU. terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita webtoon Unusual Tales 'Kenangan Istriku' dengan beberapa perubahan disana sini._

 _Happy Reading^^_

Sial.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Alarm sudah berbunyi tepat pada waktunya. Jendela dipastikan terbuka lebar, mengizinkan cahaya matahari masuk. Ayam berkokok, suara berisik dari gerombolan dibalik triplek, seharusnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya melek-itupun jika ia tidak tidur seperti orang mati.

Tapi kenapa? Masih juga terlambat. Sejumlah tanda tanya menggerogoti pria bersurai hitam itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Tidak, bangun pagi adalah rutinitas pagi yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan. Sebelum minggu-minggu terakhir , dimana akhirnya ia terancam diskors oleh Kepala Kedisiplinan Sekolah karena terlambat tujuh hari berturut-turut.

Suara 'dak duk' mengobrak-abrik suasana kumuh rumah susun di pinggiran kota Fukuoka, bercampur bisingnya suara ibu-ibu yang cerewet karena anaknya tidak mau pergi sekolah, atau mengerubungi tukang sayur yang kebetulan lewat.

Mengabaikan itu semua, si terdakwa 'guilty of dak duk(?)' itu mengunci pintu kamar 3x4 nya dengan gesit namun perlahan. Jika tidak hati-hati, ia harus menghabiskan seperdua gaji paruh waktunya untuk membetulkan pintu yang hanya satu-satunya itu.

 _'Terlambat lagi, Shuuzo?'_

Ah, ingatkan Nijimura tentang seorang pemuda sopan yang tinggal dua blok dari kamarnya. Dengan sekantong roti bakar ditangannya, sapaan pagi lewat gestur tangan itu tak pernah lewat, sekusut apapun keadaan Nijimura.

Canggung, Nijimura hanya membalas dengan terkekeh kecil. Karena ia tak punya cukup waktu dan kepandaian dalam memindai kata untuk menjawab sapaan pemuda bersurai sewarna delima itu.

"Aku duluan, Akashi-"

 _'T-tunggu dulu, Shuuzo_ ' Lagi-lagi Nijimura mengerti maksud Akashi walau hanya dengan menghadang tubuh jangkungnya.

Si merah dengan marga Akashi itu membuka resleting ransel Nijimura dan memasukkan sesuatu disana. Tidak ada kecurigaan, karena Nijimura sudah hafal diluar kepala kebiasaan tetangga kelewat kalem-nya itu.

Menutup kembali resleting tas, Akashi menepuk pundak Nijimura dan melambaikan tangan. Berbalas acungan jempol dari Nijimura, hingga semakin lama punggung pria jangkung itu semakin menjauh, mengecil, lalu hilang dari pandangan Akashi.

...

'Priiit'

Lengkingan panjang yang berasal dari peluit sang wasit basket mengakhiri pertandingan persahabatan antara SMU Seirin dan SMU Teikou . Euforia kemenangan dirasakan tidak hanya dari pihak Teikou selaku juara namun juga Tim Seirin yang tak luput memberikan ucapan selamat beruntun dari semua anggotanya.

"Yo, Nijimura! Otsukaresama! Lain kali kita bertanding lagi.." Kagami, pria dengan alis bercabang mengulurkan tangan dibalas jabatan hangat Nijimura.

"...tentu saja."

"Lain kali tak akan kubiarkan kau mempermalukan Seirin, cukup hari ini. Ok?!"

Nijimura tersenyum geli. Suara tegas Kagami memang agak sedikit..mengerikan. Tapi dibalik itu semua ada dorongan untuk Nijimura membangkitkan semangat tim-nya agar lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi.

"...mau bertaruh?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nijimura. Aku turut berduka cita..."

Nijimura terdiam. Dan Kagami menyadari itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyebut nama yang akan melukai hati Nijimura kedua kali.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Kagami menutup obrolan lebih dulu.

Diakhiri tepukan hangat di pundak masing2, mereka pun berpencar. Nijimura mengambil handuk didalam tasnya guna membersihkan sisa-sisa keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Sebotol air isotonik diteguknya hingga tersisa hanya seperdelapannya. Pertandingan tadi memang cukup menguras tenaga, mengingat Ace of Seirin, Kagami Taiga, baru kembali dari States.

 _'Air mineral lebih baik, Shuuzo. Isotonik tidak sepenuhnya mengembalikan energimu-'_

Nijimura mendengus. Isotonik lebih enak dan memiliki rasa ketimbang air mineral. Lagipula ia cukup menikmati kebiasaannya yang sempat dihilangkan karena sesuatu yang menghilangkan itu kini hilang juga.

"Nijimura..ada yang mencarimu-" manager merah muda menghampiri shuuzo dengan papan berjalan menutupi dadanya.

"Terimakasih, Momoi-san.." tanpa basa basi, Nijimura memasukkan kembali handuk kecilnya kedalam tas lalu melangkah lebar ke pintu gym. Disana telah menunggu seorang wanita paruh baya dengan syal ungu melingkari lehernya. Wanita dengan gurat tipis diwajahnya dan selalu mendekap sebuah bingkai yang mengarah ke dadanya. Tidak diketahui apakah didalam bingkai itu terdapat sebuah foto atau tidak.

Ia tersenyum hangat mendapati sosok yang dicari mendekatinya dan memeluknya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Kau merindukanku, Shuuzo?"

Terdengar isakkan kecil, "tentu."

"Aku juga. Mari kita pulang-"

...

"Kapan ibu datang?" Nijimura membuka pembicaraan. Siang itu mereka memutuskan pulang dengan jalur Shinkansen Tokaido dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Karena rumah susun Nijimura yang terletak di perfektur Fukuoka sangat jauh dari Tokyo.

Sang 'ibu' menghela nafas lelah, "setiap hari kau pulang pergi sejauh ini? Selama ini?"

Nijimura mengangguk polos. Ada yang salah dengan itu?

"Pindahlah ke Tokyo, Shuuzo. Cari tempat tinggal yang layak dan tidak jauh dari sekolahmu.."

"Tapi, bu.."

"Apa? Karena rumah susun itu? Apa sih yang istimewa dari tempat sekumuh dan seberisik itu?" Ibu mengerucutkan bibir, enggan menatap wajah pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam, berbeda dengan nya .

 _'Sakura tumbuh dimana-mana. Aku ingin melihat pesta Hanami di Maizuru, Shuuzo. Boleh, kah?'_

Nijimura, alih-alih mengangguk, hanya tersenyum hangat. Menahan luapan rasa yang mendesak nya untuk memberi jawaban yang tertunda.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Fukuoka. Terlalu banyak yang ditinggalkan semua orang disana. Ayahku, adik-adikku, dan..."

Kalimat itu terhenti seiring airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata wanita tua itu. Ia bergeming, pemandangan diluar kereta lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada harus mendengar omong kosong Nijimura yang terdengar...

...menyedihkan?

...

Ibu memang berkunjung, tapi karena kecapekan ia langsung tertidur dikasur lipat Nijimura. Pemuda itu bingung sendiri. Disana satu-satunya benda yang layak dipakai tidur ya kasur tipis itu. Selebihnya hanya lantai polos tanpa karpet yang bisa memicu Hipotermia jika nekad berbaring disana berjam-jam.

Daripada pusing, lebih baik minum kopi, begitu pikirnya. Meninggalkan ibunya yang terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga ke leher, Nijimura mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan di koridor yang mulai sepi.

"Membuang sampah ya, Akashi?" Hangat rasanya, melihat Akashi tersenyum ketika ia bertanya tentang membuang sampah. Senyum yang memiliki arah melenceng dari tempat Nijimura berdiri. Tapi pria itu tak mempermasalahkan selagi ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana delima itu mengukir garis halus di wajah pucatnya.

Nijimura ingin membantu, tapi hanya sebatas ingin. Akashi tidak terjangkau, ia melakukan segalanya dengan halus.

' _Nijimura-san..sekali2 buanglah sampahmu sendiri. Kalau begini terus rumahmu bisa jadi kebun binatang'_

Akashi kembali masuk kedalam kontrakannya, meninggalkan Nijimura dan sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan membuat dadanya sesak.

Pria itu melupakan niatnya untuk pergi dan memilih berkunjung ke kontrakkan Akashi. Ia melepas sendal didepan pintu, meletakkannya di rak sepatu baris ketiga dan masuk begitu saja setelah membuka perlahan pintu yang sama reyot dengan miliknya itu.

Gelap. Akashi tidak menyalakan lampu depan dengan alasan penghematan. Ia hanya menerangi kontrakkannya sebatas di dapur dan kamarnya sendiri.

Nijimura mengamati betapa bersihnya tempat yg kini hanya ditinggali Akashi. Tak ada setitikpun debu bahkan di pojok ruangan . Ternyata ruangan ini dibersihkan dengan sangat baik. Ia tersenyum lega.

Sofa beludru sewarna langit senja menyambut Nijimura seolah mengajaknya berbaring sejenak. Tapi ia hanya menyapukan ujung jemarinya pada setiap sisi benda antik dan berharga itu.

 _'Jangan ketiduran lagi. TVnya bahkan sampai lupa dimatikan. Akan kucongkel kedua matamu kalau uangku habis untuk bayar tunggakan listrik?'_

Iris kelabu mengamati seksama seorang pemuda keluar masuk dapur dengan tangan terangkat seolah membawa sesuatu. Ia nampak lelah tapi tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Hati Nijimura mencelos. Ia mendekati Akashi dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Akashi pergi ke dapur, ia selalu disampingnya.

Akashi membuka pintu kulkas, Nijimura juga melakukannya. Akashi seolah mengambil kotak susu, Nijimura yang mengambilkannya. Susu kotak basi yang sudah lewat masa kadaluarsa lebih dari lima bulan. Tapi tetap ada dan dijaga didalam sana.

Nijimura tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena ia tahu, Akashi hanya membuat gestur seolah meminum susu itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak meneguknya setetes pun. Nijimura merasa lega sekaligus...sakit.

Akashi mengambil sapu, Nijimura yang mampu menggenggamnya. Akashi menggerakkan tangannya, Nijimura yang menyapu mulai dari sudut ruangan.

Menyingkirkan debu, Nijimura mengambil masker di kotak P3K. Begitu juga dengan Akashi. Tapi yang mengenakannya hanya Nijimura.

Tidak dengan Akashi.

' _Pakai maskermu dengan benar, Shuuzo. Aku tidak terima keluhan atas alergi debu-mu..'_

Nijimura menyentuh lengan mungil Akashi yang kini terasa begitu halus seperti angin. Tapi ia merasakannya. Kehangatan yang setiap hari selalu dirindukan.

Dimulai dari Kamar Akashi yang masih rapi dan tak ada sedikitpun debu disana. Bahkan diatas lemari sekalipun.

"H-hey..Akashi. Turun! Jangan naik-naik begitu." Nijimura hendak menggendong tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu tapi apa daya, Akashi tak mendengarkannya. Akhirnya ia ikut naik ke atas kursi dan membersihkan debu di langit-langit dengan kemoceng. Sesekali menatap wajah teduh Akashi disampingnya.

"Akashi..pakai maskermu sana." Nijimura memperingatkan dan Akashi yang keras kepala tak sedikitpun menggubrisnya. Kedua tangan kecil saling menepuk untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana. Pangkal hidungnya mengernyit. Dan Nijimura terkekeh melihat tingkah Akashi yang kelewat menggemaskan itu.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9. Riuh rendah di sekitar rumah susun mulai berangsur hilang, yang trdengar hanya suara deru mesin motor lalu lalang didepan rumah.

Nijimura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa beludru dan merasakan kenyamanan yang hampir setiap malam mendekapnya.

 _'Lelah, ya? Mau kubuatkan ramen? Atau sup tofu?'_

Nijimura tidak lapar. Dan tidak pernah merasa kelaparan semenjak terakhir kali ia menyantap sup tofu kesukaan'nya'. Rasa gurih bercampur sedikit manis masih ada diujung lidahnya.

Akashi duduk dilantai dengan punggung bersandar pada sofa. Helaian merahnya menggoda Nijimura untuk membelai dan menghirup aroma sampo yg khas.

"Belum mengantuk?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya berbalas gestur tangan Akashi yang menyatakan 'Aku akan memasak untuk kita'.

Nijimura tidak bisa tidak mengulum senyum. Betapa manisnya Akashi, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Pemuda yang tingginya hanya sepantaran bahu Nijimura itu bisa dihitung jari dalam bersikap manis kepadanya. Termasuk yang satu ini.

Tapi Nijimura tidak mau Akashi memasak. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan Akashi meski ia tahu ini semua tak mungkin.

"Akashi.."

...

-sehari sebelumnya-

Nijimura pulang terlambat karena jadwal latihan basket yang ditambah. Terimakasih pada musim semi yang membuainya hingga ketiduran dibawah pohon plum ditaman sekolah. Jadi ia terlambat lima menit dan hadiahnya lari mengelilingi lapangan bola tiga puluh putaran. Minuman isotonik kembali membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, tanpa ada satupun yang protes.

Ada yang hilang. Tentu saja. Tapi biarlah, toh, ia tak butuh terlalu banyak air mineral.

Menapaki trotoar, sehelai daun plum jatuh mengenai pundak Nijimura. Ia tak bermaksud menyingkirkan, karena bunga ini tampak begitu cantik dan halus. Seperti seseorang yang begitu berharga dihidupnya.

"Akashi..."

Hanya helaian merah delima yang tertangkap indera Nijimura. Tapi ia yakin seribu persen kalau itu Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro. Sedang apa dia disini? Duduk sendirian tanpa jaket atau apapun untuk melindunginya dari cuaca yang lumayan buruk.

Nijimura berlari kecil mendekati Akashi yang tak sedikitpun menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda kecil itu hanya tertunduk pilu. Kesedihan memenuhi raut wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Nijimura menyadari suaranya bergetar. Akashi menangis. Ia tak sanggup melihat ini. Dan gestur tangan pria itu seperti sedang memegang selembar kertas.

Nijimura ingin menumpahkan airmatanya, sesakit itukah melihat seseorang yang begitu berharga menangis didepan mata kepala sendiri?

"Sudahlah. Kita pulang. Hari mulai gelap. "

Petir menggelegar. Langit semakin mendung dan awan berarak menggumpal keruh. Rintik-rintik hujan turun.

"Akashi, ayo pulang."

Namun percuma saja. Akashi tidak akan pernah pulang bersamanya malam itu. Meratapi diri dibawah hujan yang turun semakin deras. Dibalik naungan jaket Nijimura yang sedikitpun tak pernah bisa melindunginya.

Kejadian menyakitkan ini...terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Ia kini tahu, mengerti, sepaham-pahamnya apa yang menjadi kesakitan atas dirinya selama ini. Bertanggung jawab atas airmata yang mengalir karena ketidaktahuannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dengan kejam merenggut seseorang paling berharga dihidupnya setelah seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal.

*flashback end*

Derap langkah Nijimura beradu dengan lantai kayu. Menyusul sosok Akashi yang melenggang masuk ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

Pemuda itu tampak membuka lemari dan seolah mengambil beberapa peralatan disana. Nijimura merasa sesak, seolah beban ratusan kilo bertubi-tubi menghantam dadanya.

Akashi tak pernah absen memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Lalu menelpon Nijimura yang jarak kamarnya hanya dua nomor dari kontrakannya sendiri.

Nijimura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia sudah tak sanggup. Rumah ini, kenangan ini, dan semua yang hidup didalamnya. Bagaimana ia melenyapkan itu semua? Jika roh demensia Akashi masih terus menghantuinya dengan memori-memori indah yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Dibalik keadaan hubungan mereka yang hanya sebatas tetangga, Akashi sangat manis dan sopan. Pribadinya yang kalem membuat Nijimura betah tinggal berlama-lama di rumah susun kumuh tersebut.

Sarapan setiap pagi. Sapaan. Jendela pagi yang terbuka. Acara bersih-bersih setiap malam. Sup tofu yang tak pernah bosan untuk ia cicipi. Minuman isotonik yang selalu berakhir di tempat sampah.

Akashi berakhir menjadi kekasihnya. Lebih berharga dari kenangan Nijimura atas keluarganya yang sudah tiada. Terlebih sosok ibu yang ia dapati dari Ny. Akashi Shiori. Ibu dari Akashi Seijuuro yang kerap kali mengunjungi Nijimura alih-alih kontrakan anaknya. Katanya, Nijimura lebih pengertian dan cara praktis untuk menasehati anaknya yang terkadang sedikit keras kepala.

Terlampau kalem, Akashi tak pernah menceritakan hal yang sedih-sedih pada Nijimura. Kerjanya hanya mengomel, protes ini itu, dan bersih-bersih. Awalnya Nijimura merasa ini adalah kebahagiaan yang lebih manis dari apapun. Ia merasa diperhatikan. Ia merasa dibutuhkan. Butuh untuk diomeli.

Tapi kenapa Akashi harus kelewat kalem, sih? Kenapa ia tak pernah mengeluh saat kesulitan menyalakan lampu? Kenapa ia tak pernah minta tolong orang lain untuk memindai susu atau makanan kadaluarsa lain didalam lemari es-nya? Kenapa...ia selalu bersikeras melakukan semuanya sendiri?

Tubuh Nijimura sudah tak mampu menanggung airmata yang beratnya mencapai ribuan kilo. Menyesakkan dadanya. Ia sulit bernapas.

Akashi tak pernah memberitahunya soal Alzheimer. Akashi tak pernah menelponnya dan memberitahu bahwa ia lupa caranya memasak. Bagaimana mematikan kompor setelah dengan susah payah berhasil menghidupkannya?

Akashi hanya bilang, 'aku akan memasak untuk kita'.

Nijimura tak sudi memakan sup tofu buatan Akashi yang selalu dicapnya sebagai masakan terenak didunia, jika itu berarti masakan terakhirnya.

Nijimura tak akan pernah membiarkan Akashi berjalan sendirian ke arah dapur jika ia tahu kompor gas itu akan terus menyala dan membawa kepulan asap ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Nijimura tak akan pernah meninggalkan Akashi dirumah ini, jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Akashi di sore ketika hujan turun itu. Ya, tentang surat dokter yang menyatakan jika Akashi menderita Alzheimer atau kepikunan. Ia akan mengalami disfungsi pada otaknya. Syaraf motoriknya tak lagi bisa berfungsi normal. Lemah. Butuh naungan. Perlu dilindungi.

Akashi berjalan keluar dapur dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kedua tangan disamping tubuhnya. Matanya kosong. Langkahnya pelan dan satu-satu. Nijimura menyadari sesuatu, Akashi tidak membawa apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan masakannya di dapur. Dengan keadaan kompor menyala -dalam kasus yang sebenarnya.

"Akashi..kompornya tidak kau matikan? Akashi, tahu-nya kau rebus terlalu lama. Itu berbahaya~"

Nijimura berlari frustasi kedalam dapur. Mendapati dapur dalam keadaan rapi walau ia tahu, memori Akashi menyimpan kenangan tentang bagaimana dapur ini hampir terbakar dengan asap memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Dinding berwarna kehitaman menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian lima bulan yang lalu.

Nijimura berlari keluar, mengejar Akashi yang langkahnya mulai terseok. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulut dan hidung, namun sepertinya asap sudah menutupi seluruh pandangannya.

"Akashi kau bisa menghubungiku! Lari! Lari...Seijuuro- "

Akashi terjatuh. Tubuh ringkihnya terbungkuk dalam, tak kuat menahan nafas karena api mulai membakar sebagian dapur dan asap semakin membumbung tinggi. Setidaknya begitulah yang Nijimura ingat ketika berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi kontrakkan Akashi. Pemadam kebakaran datang sebelum api menyebar, namun sayang..

"Seijuuro-! Hey! Bangun, Sei! Sei, aku ada diluar menyelamatkanmu~ Sei, bangunlah~"

...waktu untuk Akashi sudah mencapai batasnya. Akashi terkulai di depan pintu dan sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan detak jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku- Maafkan aku, Seijuuro. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku tak menyadari ? Beban yang kau tanggung begitu berat. Maafkan aku~"

Nijimura yakin ia masih diperbolehkan memeluk Akashi meski dalam wujud halus. Kehangatannya, ia masih bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Aroma pinus basah. Akashi Seijuuro.

...

Kereta Shinkansen melaju dengan kecepatan 285km/jam. Membawa Nijimura dan Shiori dalam keheningan yang luar biasa menakutkan. Nijimura takut, ia tak bisa melupakan apa yang harus dilupakan. Semenjak Akashi meninggal dunia, ia terbiasa hidup dengan Roh Demensia Akashi dan seluruh kenangannya. Tapi Shiori memaksanya ikut ke Tokyo dan memulai hidup baru tanpa bayang-bayang anaknya didalam hidup Nijimura. Karena wanita itu sudah menganggap Nijimura sebagai media untuknya menyampaikan kasih sayang yang terputus dari Akashi Seijuuro.

Nijimura menatap keluar jendela. Sakura mulai bermekaran. Festival Hanami akan diadakan Taman Maizuru.

"Maafkan aku Seijuuro. Satu kenangan yang selamanya menjadi hutangku padamu. Festival Hanami di Maizuru. Maaf, aku belum bisa memenuhinya-"

 _'Shuuzo...kau tahu. Aku merindukanmu_ -'

The End.


End file.
